Chapter One/Black Siren and Typhuss escape
In the detection center the forensics team is searching the area where Black Siren was being held when Team Arrow walks into the room as Lyla walks up to them. Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan thanks for coming Director Michaels says as she looks at them. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at her. Director Michaels what happened here? Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at her. She shows them the footage and it shows Admiral Kira setting Laurel free and blasting off in an F-302 fighter-interceptor, as Green Arrow, Speedy, and Spartan is shocked. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at her. Admiral Kira is a great man there's no way he'd turn on the Federation Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I know but in light of that Admiral Nechayev has issued a shoot to destroy order for their escaped fighter I'm sorry Director Michaels says as she looks at them. She walks away from them as they're thinking. In the fighter Typhuss is flying as Laurel looks around. So this is an F-302 in my universe we call them F-304s Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss is surprised by that but keeps flying the fighter. We should ditch the fighter now says Typhuss as he is flying the F-302. Before she could speak sensors goes off and Typhuss looks at it and shows a BC-304 on his tail designation USS Valiant as Laurel looks at him. What's going on? Laurel says as she looks over at him. He turns to her. We got a Daedalus class battlecruiser on our tail, its the USS Valiant says Typhuss as he turns to Earth Two Laurel. The com activates. F-302 fighter this is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson of the Federation starship USS Valiant you are requested to surrender now or we'll be forced to open fire, you've got 15 seconds to comply Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss doesn't reply to the hail he thinks to himself about how good of a pilot Ensign Hakim is. Typhuss turns the F-302 around and fires the phaser cannons at the USS Valiant. Asgard shields appear as the phaser blots hit the shields. On the bridge of the Valiant Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields are holding sir their hitting us with phaser blots from the phaser cannons of the fighter Lieutenant Sinclair says as she turns to Colonel Tyson. He presses the com panel. 302 fighter your weapons can't punch through our shields so surrender Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer as the fighter keeps firing at the ship. In the fighter Typhuss still fires at the ship and reconfigures the cannons to punch through the shields and targets the primary power grid located on deck 13 and fires and the blot punches through the shields and hits it mark as an explosion erupts where the blot hit. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and back consoles and side console as Ensign Devon looks at his console. Hull breaches on decks 13, 15, 17 Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console as another shower of sparks erupts, lights flickers as Colonel Tyson helps an officer up as debris falls on the ground and coolant vents from the MSD as Ensign Hakim looks at his console. We've lost engines Ensign Hakim says as he looks at his console. The fighter flies over the ship as she looks at him. Why aren't you finishing them off they'll come after you Laurel says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I can't, that's my nephew's ship says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. They land the fighter and get out and as their trying to get out of the alley several arrows rain down and Green Arrow and Speedy stand in front him as Black Canary, Black Canary (Dinah Drake) and Spartan stand behind him. Red Arrow what the hell are you doing Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at him as he's aiming his arrow at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at him. Black Siren told me she has a meta-human on Bajor and if I didn't help her escape she would have him kill Kira and my kids says Red Arrow (Typhuss) as he looks at Green Arrow (Oliver). Black Siren backs up and sits on the fighter's wing. Attack your teammates or I'll give the order Black Siren says as she looks at him. Red Arrow (Typhuss) attacks the team leg sweeps Green Arrow (Oliver) and shoots Black Canary with a shock arrow and she drops and shoots Spartan with a tranqulizer arrow, and he turns to Speedy (Thea). Red Arrow this isn't you Speedy (Thea) says as she backs up. Red Arrow (Typhuss) aims his arrow at her before he fires a blue energy beam lances down and makes a large fire as Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks up and sees the Valiant and he and Black Siren get into the fighter and take off as Speedy fires an arrow and hits the wing with it. What do we do now says Typhuss as he looks over at Earth Two Laurel.